


Guys Being Dudes

by nvaleintern (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: (totally), Adultery, Come Swallowing, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its not gay if its from your bro right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: Couples Therapy is supposed to help, but Simon's not so sure if that's what his therapist had in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need an AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

Simon got out of the shower, rubbing at his damp hair with a towel. There was probably nothing better than a warm shower after a long, hard day of couples therapy and bonding exercises. It was time to unwind. That is, if it weren't for a certain someone, currently taking up 2/3 of Simon's bed.

"What are you doing here, Jace?," Simon asked, mildly annoyed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down on a chair that was standing around the hotel room. It was intended for guests, but apparently some guests knew how to get comfortable.

"Can't sleep," Jace answered, matter of factly. He was looking at Simon, making him uncomfortable for some reason.

Jace was only wearing one of his old college jerseys and a pair of shorts that were from a time he didn't fill them out to the brim. Someone got chunky. Not that that's a bad thing.

Still, talk about throwback Thursday. Last time he saw Jace wear that sort of get-up was in their actual college days, when they used to share a dorm room together. Fair enough, it wasn't too easy at first, with Jace being the cocky bastard that he is, but they learned to deal, and by the end of it all, they were brothers for life. Who knew they'd end up in couples therapy together? Well, not _together_ together. They both had their wives, or in Simon's case a long-term girlfriend of 5 years he couldn't seem to settle down with.

"Is it because of the cold you mentioned earlier? I think I have some meds laying around here so-"

"It's not the cold," Jace interrupted, coughing up slightly.

After Simon took a closer look at Jace, he knew what the real problem was. "It's about that porn movie we watched? Dude, it wasn't even good."

The therapist they worked with in groups told the guys it might be a good idea to reconnect with their sexual side and explore a little bit out of the box, handing them some old DVD tape with a lot of exclamation marks. They popped it in, just for fun, but Simon didn't think it was any good. Besides, it was kind of weird to watch it with three other guys, two of which he didn't even know. Some therapy methods really did seem a little dubious...  
"Exactly!," Jace whined, "So what does that say about my marriage?"

"That it needs some working on and that that's why you're here?," Simon offered, rubbing the still-wet back of his head.

Jace scoffed. "Or that it's on a downward spiral. I haven't had sex in months, and my handies aren't really cutting it anymore."

"Dude, uh-uh," Simon started, reading the look on Jace's face, already knowing too dam well what Jace was implying. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on, Simon, you said it yourself, only a guy knows what a guy really needs."  
"I said that a bazillion years ago!"

"Seven," Jace corrected, sitting upright.

Simon sighed, "Fine. Seven years. That long, huh? Still, we were stupid college kids with sex drives through the roof."

"Come on, Simon," Jace pleaded, sitting at the edge of the bed to get closer to Simon. The other man felt oddly vulnerable, wearing nothing but the white hotel towel. It was kind of exciting, too. "We can do it like we used to. We close our eyes, tell each other what we fantasize about. Just like in the good old days. And it's not cheating if it's with a guy, right?"

Simon wasn't sure on that one. But just like in the good old days, huh? The offer was tempting.

Simon would be lying if he'd say he hadn't thought about Jace every once in a while. Fair enough, the two of them never did more than hand stuff, but hand stuff was enough to fuel his imagination. Especially when nobody else managed to get him off as good as his ex-roomie did, guy or girl.

Defeated, Simon stood up, letting the towel drop to the floor before sitting back down on the bed next to Jace.

"Nice," the other said happily, throwing his jersey and shorts into the corner of the room. Seeing that Jace went commando was no surprise, that dude went to the freaking grocery store, unintentionally flashing passers-by (and Simon quotes: "It just feels like getting back a piece of freedom, y'know? Should try it sometimes, Lewis." No, Simon had not tried it. Not even once.)

What startles Simon the most was the familiarity of it. Jace's cock still felt like it did the last time he held it in his hands – which was the night before graduation. Jace's girlfriend had just dumped him, or since she turned out to be his wife, went on a break. The guy was pretty bummed out but Simon had just the perfect remedy for that.

"Remember that groupie your band had? You know, that one girl that was borderline obsessed with you?" The 'o' came out as a gasp when Simon flicked his wrist back harder.

Jace's grip was steel, applying just enough pressure for Simon to enjoy it. Years of practice truly did make both of them experts in their pleasure, and at times like these, Simon relished the idea of making good use of every piece of knowledge.

"Maureen? Yeah, she was great. I slept with her once."

Daring a quick look, Simon saw that Jace had a bright grin plastered on his face. His head was tipped back slightly, defining his Adam's apple. His whole neck was a column, ordained with intricate tattoos that ran down his shoulders to the base of his spine. A part of him wanted to trace those lines with his tongue.

Jace's body was already covered with sweat, as he continued to pump Simon's cock. Simon, who closed his eyes again, afraid he might lose himself too soon if he keeps staring.

"I wish I could've tapped that," Jace says through clenched teeth, "I- ah- ah- fuck, Lewis."

The moan, his name, both send a shiver down Simon's spine, stronger and deeper than anything he had felt with anyone else. _Fuck._

"Anyway, who are _you_ thinking about?"

Simon didn't have to open his eyes to know that Jace was looking at him. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from blurting out an answer he might regret later. An answer that might put an end to all of this, to Jace's hands on him.

But when he opened them, and saw those golden eyes stare right back at him, felt that pack of muscle thrust away and quiver with joy beside him, he let the words fall out, no matter the consequences. "You."

Jace let go of Simon's cock, dropping his hand to his side. Instinctively, Simon stopped, too, not sure how to read the expression plastered over Jace's face.  
"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

200lbs knocked the breath out of Simon as Jace crawled on top of him, pinning him down as both their dick jabbed into Simon's stomach awkwardly.

He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to respond, really, but luckily that job was taken care of by Jace.

The man was kissing Simon all over, licking at his jaw, wet kisses on Simon's cheek. At one point, Jace lapped Simon's ear, grinding his hips just right to make Simon moan. Full out, from the depths of his chest moan. That was new. And made Jace moan back.

It took Simon a moment to realise the wet spot building at the flap of his stomach was in fact Jace's pre-cum. Or Jace's sweat. Either way, it was Jace, grinding, thrusting, _touching._

For all those years, they limited themselves to hands-on-dicks only, saying that "brojobs aren't gay, they're common courtesy".

But having a tongue stuck down your throat by your best friend was definitely beyond casual and, while some part of his brain was still fighting it, the rest of Simon was so on board with that concept. He let his tongue explore every inch of Jace's mouth, pushing back, twirling, swallowing every moan and every drop of spit Jace produced.

Eventually, when they broke apart for air, it was time to assess the damage. Jace's lips were plump and red from where Simon tugged at with his teeth. His hair was a damp mess and he was breathing hard. But he was also glowing, giving Simon a smile he never felt was possible to get from Jace.

As for Simon himself, he didn't know how bad he was. His mouth was hanging open and his hair was sticking in every direction thanks to Jace's adventurous hands. Either way, he probably didn't look that back, because Jace was already leaning in for another kiss.

What felt different this time was the intimacy. The hot, sloppy, wet mess they had made before was fun, sure, but to feel Jace's soft lips slowly wrap around Simon's bottom lip and dragging it across until he's whispering Jace's name again and again? That's definitely a whole other level of fun. Better.

And since the evening wasn't enough new experiences already, Simon proposed a new idea, "Can I suck you off?"

Jace jaw dropped, before the corner of his mouth quirked up. "You really want to?," he sounded hopeful. "I don't wanna force you into anything, Lewis."

"Pff, like it's my first time thinking about it," Simon retorted, barely managing to push Jace off. The guy really did put on weight.

"So you're saying is-"

Simon got comfortable between Jace's thighs, arms wrapped around them for support. "I'm saying, today definitely isn't the first time I thought of doing this," Simon admitted, lapping the droplets of pre-cum from Jace's head. It didn't taste great, kind of salty, but Jace on the other hand tasted amazing. "Or doing this," he continued, wrapping his lips around Jace's glans, sinking onto his dick slowly.

Every inch tickled out a different sound from Jace, the deeper the better. Simon underestimated his ex-roomies size, though, so when the man jerked his hips up, trying to fuck Simon's mouth, he chocked, barely stopping himself from throwing up.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself," Jace started, cradling Simon's face in his hands, wiping a strand of spit away with his thumb.

"It was fucking hot, Wayland. Don't make me stop."

Again, that Jace grin that made Simon's dick twitch.

With new-found motivation, Simon sunk his lips down Jace's dick one more time. He twirled his tongue, paying special attention to the underside of Jace's cock.

Jace himself was writhing in pleasure, both hands fisting Simon's hair and holding him in place.

Anyone else doing this to him would cause him to panic, but feeling Jace's hand tug at his hair, the pain spreading through Simon's scalp, it was oddly reassuring. A way for Jace to show, 'Yes, this feels good', 'Don't stop', 'Just like that'.

The way Jace's dick started to bob in his mouth and with the whiny groans escaping the man's mouth, Simon had time to prepare himself, and when Jace finally came, a flood of cum filling Simon's mouth, he swallowed every last drop like a champ-

Coming back up without a grimace on his face was hard, though.

"Doesn't it taste good?," Jace asked, still a little out of breath.

"Ever considered a diet?"

Jace fake-gasped, "Simon Lewis, did you just call me fat?"

"No, but you sure taste like crap."

"Oh, and I'm sure you taste like peaches and sunshine."

Simon chuckled, crawling on top of Jace until his dick was at face level with him. "Wanna find out?"

" _Duh_ ," Jace shrugged, sticking his tongue out, expectantly.

Needless to say, with that image it didn't take long before Simon sprayed his cum all over Jace's face, most of which indeed landed in Jace's mouth. The rest, Simon eagerly lapped up.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I don't have anything to compare it with," Jace admitted, "but let me tell you, I wouldn't mind if you provided me with that protein shake every day."

For now, Simon ignored the every day comment just like he expertly managed to ignore the wedding band on Jace's finger, or his own girlfriend for that matter. "Wish I could say the same, big guy. Now, let's hop back under the shower. I think I got a bit dirty, just now."

"Just lead the way."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A: I never thought I'd ship it but then the show happened  
> B: I never thought I'd write pure smut about it but then I've stumbled upon the gay short: "Placer" (2009)  
> C: I have a werewolf/vampire Saphael fic somewhere in my folders that waits to be edited. So maybe that's gonna be up next month, who knows. 
> 
> ((as always my dogphood.tumblr.com inbox is ready for y'alls prompts))


End file.
